


Eenie, meenie, miny—YOU

by Ordinarily



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Possession, idk this is kinda bad, the twins boosting each other up, they love each other so much aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: Bill's got a choice. Who's more convincing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Old work

"Leave him alone! Take me instead! Please... Take me instead."

She sounded so exasperated. So desperate.

"He was probably going to be a scientist or something. A geologist, a historian, an explorer. He would probably discover great things... And he's gonna need a body to do that! He's 12 and can already do calculus! He has an A average and excels in everything. He was going to make something of himself..."

She paused, a cold laugh escaping her.

"And I'll probably be a lowlife. I'm not going anywhere, who am I kidding? I'm Grunkle Stan and Dipper's Great Uncle Ford. He's going to be a somebody... I'm not."

 

 

She'd turned over to her side that morning, slowly opening her eyes to see Dipper's empty bed. He was always up before her, so she didn't think much of it.

She yawned and stretched out, then bounced out of bed to head downstairs for some breakfast. Briefly wondering where Waddles was, she turned the corner to the kitchen to see Dipper sitting there. He was staring at his plate, looking lost in his food. Had she looked a little closer, maybe she would've realized it sooner. Even when she made conversation with him and he didn't reply, she hadn't noticed. Even when he wouldn't eat his breakfast, she hadn't noticed. Even when his voice sounded different, and he _looked_ different, she hadn't noticed.

It wasn't until he called her 'Shooting Star' had she realized something was up.

The minute the sentence was out, Mabel knew something wasn't right. She turned to study her twin and noticed the enlarged pupils and yellow eyes; the way he staggered when he walked and the fork marks in his arm.

 

And so here she was now, trying to persuade the triangle-demon to leave her brother's body. Dipper watched from afar, yelling at Bill—who was the sole person who could actually hear him—not to listen to her.

"Don't make the deal, she doesn't know what she's talking about! She'll be a great vet one day! Or a fashion designer... or a personal stylist! She'll be so many great things one day! She'll make something of herself! It's me you want, not her."

"Oh, I don't know, Pine Tree, I think we'd have _lots_ of fun as siblings," taunted Bill.

"Please..." Dipper whispered. "Don't do this."

"So do we have a deal?" Mabel asked, determination in her voice.

"I believe we do, Shooting Star," replied Bill.

With the shake of a hand and a final plea, Dipper was back in his body and Bill was inside hers.

"No, no," Dipper whimpered, patting at his body and falling to his knees. "It should've been me."

"Aw, what's wrong brother!" 'Mabel' exclaimed, in a voice much too cheerful for the boy with his hands over his face.

It took Dipper all of two minutes to scramble to his feet, a new-found strength settling in him.

"I'm gonna get you back, Mabel," he declared, looking in the vague direction of where he hoped she was floating. " _I promise_."


End file.
